DIFFERENT BEGGINNINGS
by mattmc85
Summary: instead of the fourth sacrificng to stop the kyubbi the third did it instead and only a few people know about kyubbi being sealed inside him what if he grew up with parents insteads of being a orphan. watch as he grows into a legend.naruhaku pairing


DIFFERENT BEGINNINGS

The nine tailed fox , the kyubbi no kitsune the king of all demons was heading towards konoha.

The valiant shinobis of the village hidden in the tree leaves were tring there best to impeade the progess of the nine tails.

They were failiing and failing miserably, the shinobi rain down amany different attacks on the fox

Suiton ,Katon, Doton, Raiton ,Fuiton, shirukens kunai"sb explosive tags every thing nothing was having a effect on the kings of all demons.

everytime the fox looked like it had a wound on its body it would close up faster then it would appear.

The Kyubbi NO Kistune was amused to say the very least. **you think your puny attacks could hurt me hahahahahahhaha foolsish mortals hmph said the fox**

**But being the generous demon that i am promise to make all your deaths slow and very very painful hahahahahahah.**

but as all hope seemed lost alone chunnin came on to the battlefield yelling hold him off for five more minutes the fourth hokage is coming. With reniewed vigor the shinobois

of the hidden leaves stepped up there attacks on the king of all demons.

**Interesting thought the nine tails to himself the mere mention of that mortals name inspired these puny peons to step up there attacks. Things may have**

**gotten more interesting said the fox to himself.**

Not more then a few miles from the battle the fourth hokage was coming along with the recently retired third hokage along with the legendary toad sannin jiarya who was hold the fourth newly born son named naruto were heading to the battle field on the king of all toad summoms lord gamabunta. They finally made it towards the battlefield a loud chours went thourghtout the shinobi ranks.

Arashi Kazama the recently appointed forth hokage looked on downwards towards the summon he summoned amany times its look like it may be our last battle together old freind. Yes it seems that way said gamabunta as he took a puff from his massively oversized corncob pipe.

arashi look over towards his teacher and friend shall we jiraya. Jiraya handed the baby to saratobi and said yes lets do this.

Both Arashi and Jiraya held out there left hands and started gathering a rather imense amount of chakra in thier left palms. the chakra they accuired was starting to take shape. THE charka in thier palms was starting to take the shape of a oversized basketball, the swirling of this energy was awe inspiring to look at it, but the most amazing

about this technique they were about to unleash on the fox was how much chraka was condensed into this attack jiraya arashi said you hit his left eye ill hit his right ok

ok said jiraya saratobi watch over my son until i get back ok. ok saratobi said

both Arashi and Jiraya lept off the toad gamabunta towards king kyubbi no kitsune he tried to swipe at them with his right paw he missed and as he missed both of thier attacks coonected thus causing them to shout RASEAGAN . While must attacks will pierce or burn or what not the raseagan will grind against the opponent cuasing

that said person to be in alot of pain or death depending on the level of the raseagan.

the said raseagans were grinding into the foxes eyes it was a nasty thing to watch blood eye juices bones were splintered all over the place from the dual raseagans

but as they were doing so the the fox let loose a massisve amount of charka witch threw back both jiraya and fourth hokage along with most of the shinobi

on the battlefield To say the fox was pissed off was a massive over state ment he let out a earpiecring inhumane scream RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

The fox was going beserk shaking it head violently back and forth up down all his tails were flailng way more violently then usual.

**MY EYES MY EYES MY FUCKING EYES SAID THE FOX YOU BASTARDS ONCE MY EYES ARE DONE RECOVERING IM GONNA ENJOY KILLING YOU VERY VERY SLOWLY. THE FIRST THING IM GONNA DO SLOWLY IS EATS YOURS LEGS AND ENJOY THE TASTE OF YOUR BLOOD AND BONES AND IM GONNA**

**DROWN IN THE EXACSTY THAT IS YOUR SCREAMS. THEN I GONNA EAT YOUR ARMS ILL START WITH THE HANDS THEN THE FORMARMS THEN THE REMAINING PART OF YOUR ARMS.**

**THEN IM GOING TO ENJOYING EATING YOUR HEAD BRAINS ARE REALLLY REALLY TASTY **the fox then procedes to lick his chops then a very sadistic grin was plastered across the face of the fox. upon hearing that every shinobi on the battlefield sweatdropped. greaaat arashi said to himself all me and jiraya did with that attack is piss the fox off. Arashi then jumped back onto the head of gamabunta and said looks like i have to use the Dead Demon Cosuming Seal.

jiraya did you put the Eight Signed Seal and the Double Tertagram Sea on Naruto.Yes said jiraya to arashi. NO Arashi dont do this. I don't have a choice said Arashi.

Then let me do said the third hokage. WHAT arashi my time has passed besides you been hokage for less then six months and just today you became a father

you just cant leave naruto like that he needs you he needs his father. YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT yelled arashi. Arashi please let me do this if you sealed the nine tailed fox into naruto and died people wouldn't see naruto they would see the fox. your son would grow up with hattred, loneliness, abuse, neglect.

arashi slumped his shoulders and said your probably right old man. One more thing yes said sarutobi, arashi went up to sarutobi and give him a big hug as tears welled up

in his eyes and said to him you were like a father to me i know said sarutobi and you were like ason to me as well. then sarutobi went up to jiraya and told take care my student i will said jirarya then sarutobi down to buisness he then proceeded to do over 200 hundred handsignals in less then ten seconds and shout DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL. after he said that a dark and evil presence appaeared more evil then the kyubbi it was the shingami.

the shingami was over thirty feet tall had a pure coat it had long snow white hair red horns on his forehead it had a reddish pink face and had very sharp nasty looking teeth.

To say the kyubbi was scared was a mass understatement there was only on thing that kyubbi was scared of and it was right in front of him the shinigami the god of death.

the shinigami pale looking arms went throught sarutobis chest and proceded to reach towards kyubbi. The kyubbi want to move but he was in awe of the shinigami's

presense. The shinigamis arms went into the kyubbi's chest as the arms entered the kyubbi's chest he let a scream that at least ten times worse then the one let out by the fox minutes earlier** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. WHAT THE HELLING IS HAPPENING TO ME **the kyubbi roared when the kyubbu figured out what it was he was stunned **NO' NO' NO' NO' NO' MY SOUL MY FUCKING SOUL I KILL YOU FUCKING BASTARD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

The shinigami the fox's soul towards sarutobi along with his very own as the shinigamis arm pulled out of sarutobi he put the foxe's essecnce along its charka into naruto.

sarutobi one last look at the nine tails lifeless body and said it is finally over he then collasped into a lifeless heap.

a chrous of loud cheers ran out throught the various shinobi along the battlefield the third hokage defeated kyubbi the shinobi were happy at least for that moment

Arashi turned to his sensi jiraya take naruto back to the village. ok said jiraya. the villagers and the shinobi dont need to know about this i want my son naruto to lead a a a normal life i agree said jiraya but youll at least tell him when he's older yes i will said arashi.


End file.
